Two Ladies and a Sea Duck
by wgoldwing
Summary: More and more cargo runs arrive every day at Higher for Hire, but what happens when Baloo can't fly the plane? Will he just sit down and trust his beloved Sea Duck with Rebecca, knowing that she would have to fly it alone as Kit is busy with school? Or perhaps Rebecca has someone in mind to accompany her in the cargo runs? Reviews are welcome!


_Disclaimer: Talespin and related characters are property of Walt Disney© Company. The author do not claim property over any characters belonging to Disney, and no profit has been made from the writing of this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only._

Chapter 1

A familiar yellow plane soared above the sea surrounding _Cape Suzette_. Inside, an even more familiar gray bear pilot and his young navigator were about to get home.

- Ahhh, nuthing like a no-fuss trip, huh Lil'Britches? We went to New Fedora, stopped by _Louie's _ and we're arriving home and Beckers won't complain because this time, we are NOT late! - Baloo smiled as they approached the cliffs.

- That went very well, Papa Bear! - Kit smiled - And I even kicked some clouds on the way back!

- Right! Everything today was by the book, and We'll be able to enjoy the weekend! - The bear grinned and licked his lips - And the weekend fer me has "barbecue" spelled on it!

The _Sea Duck_ touched down on the calm waters of the bay and came to a full stop by the docks.

- Home sweet home! Gonna get the boxes out, kid! - Baloo said as he went to the cargo hold.

- I'll help! - the young navigator said, following the pilot.

Moments later the side cargo door opened and the big bear came out carrying a light, but tall box that covered his face almost fully.

- Off we go with you - Baloo said, stepping out of the plane and walking toward the staircase that led to the office.

And as he was going up the stairs, another familiar voice screamed - BALOO, WATCH OUT! THAT STEP IS BROKEN! - Rebecca yelled.

But the business woman warning came too late. The Box-blinded pilot tripped on the broken step and lost his balance, falling backwards and rolling down the stairs, landing on the loading cart that Wildcat has miraculously fixed, but on the wrong day. The momentum sent the cart with Baloo traveling backwards toward the end of the docks.

- Baloo! - Kit screamed as he saw the scene but he was unable to prevent the cart with pilot from slamming on one of the tall poles at the very end of the docks, just before the edge.

- Baloo, are you okay?! - Rebecca asked as she came running down to see her pilot.

Baloo struggled to get up, dizzy and moaning - UUuhhhh...yeah...it wasn't that bad...

And just as he said those words, the sign of _Higher for Hire_ along with the propeller it held came down crashing on the battered bear and sent him overboard and into the bay with a big splash.

- BALOO! - Rebecca and Kit yelled at once as they looked down. - JON! CALL AN AMBULANCE! - Rebecca screamed and both she and Kit jumped in the bay after the pilot.

_- Cape Suzette Hospital, later -_

- ...And he will be just fine, but he needs absolute rest and, obviously, no strenuous activities, Madame. That includes no sports, no manual labor or operating vehicles - A short, pelican doctor said as he finished bandaging Baloo's head. The bear had his left arm on a sling and his right foot and head very bandaged.

- Oooww...Nooo...my barbecue...- the bear groaned.

- Well, Papa Bear, you may not be able to make it but if we make it, you can still eat it - Kit said, trying to cheer him up.

- Oh, no...- Rebecca held her face in her hands - So...no flying the _Sea Duck_...

- No, Madame. - The doctor pointed - No flying Sea Ducks or any other kind of birds either. Absolute rest is the most recommended. Follow that and he will be on his feet in a week. - Then a huge crash came from the hallway.

-COOOFEEEE! - A high pitched feminine voice yelled.

- MISS WIGGLEBUN! - The Doctor screamed as he rushed out of the room.

Baloo blinked at that and then smiled, daydreaming of a whole week of no work - Ah, yes, boss lady...looks like I have to follow the Doc's orders, you know? Absolute rest! - he grinned.

Rebecca smiled and gently put a hand on the bear's good arm - You are right, Baloo. Don't you worry! I have just thought of the solution for that problem!

Baloo now looked puzzled, wondering what his boss meant by that.

Back at _Higher for Hire_ and sitting on his easy chair, Baloo was just finding out what Rebecca meant by that.

- A Job?! To fly with you guys?! Like that time in Spango-Pango?! YES! - A cocker spaniel dressed in a pilot outfit cheered while doing a happy dance.

- Waitaminnit everybody, hit the brakes there! - Baloo interrupted - Beckers, you mean that you're hiring Bonnie to fly the _Sea Duck_?!

- Oh no, Baloo. - the business woman said - you said that she is becoming a good pilot, but I understand that she is still your student. No, she is the co-pilot.

The cocker spaniel looked puzzled as Baloo sighed in relief. - Whew, Beckers. I knew you still had yer head in place! - the big bear said. - With old Baloo here to give her pointers during the trips, I guess she won't have trouble!

- But Baloo, you won't be there to give any pointers. The doctor said you need to rest, and that's exactly what you are going to do, mister! - Rebecca said pointing a finger at the pilot.

Now both Baloo, Bonnie, Jon and Kit, who were all present in the office, looked very confused.

- But Miss Cunningham - the spaniel asked - Who will fly the plane?

- Me, of course, Bonnie - Rebecca said proudly - And you will be my co-pilot!

Kit's mouth was open with surprise, Jon, who was writing down some papers did not notice the sheet was over and kept on writing on the desk as he was looking wide-eyed at his boss , Bonnie's ears were up and her head tilted to the side as if she had heard the strangest thing ever, and Baloo...

- WWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT? NO WAY, LADY! NO HOW! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! FORGET ABOUT IT! LOOK, I'M CURED! I FLY! I FLY ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO! - The pilot screamed.

- Now, now, Baloo, don't work yourself out! - Rebecca said calmly - You need to rest!

- How can I rest knowing that you'll be flying my Baby without me there to stop you from falling down and exploding?! - Baloo said in panic.

- First of all, buster, it's MY Baby! - Rebecca said, poking his chest with her finger - Second, I KNOW how to fly because you DID teach me how to fly! Or you forgot that time you were in that mess with that gangster Babyface? I seem to remember that YOU told me to get the _Sea Duck_ in the junkyard and I did, and saved your fur!

- Well, hum...yeah! But...well, that was just a little flying and - the pilot stuttered.

- A little flying inside the city with no runaway to take off and me having to steer the plane through the streets of _Cape Suzette_! - she pointed, crossing her arms.

- But...But...that's different that flying all the way to another country and fighting off Air Pirates! - Baloo insisted.

- I doubt that the pirates have recovered from the _Valiant_ incident, Baloo! - She said calmly - And no more discussion! I'm flying the _Duck_ and that's final! And Bonnie is my co-pilot, as Kit needs to be in school for the week. Will you prepare the maps I asked you, Kit?

- Of course, Miss Cunningham, I'll get right to it! - the young navigator said.

- Good! - She smiled, ruffling the kid's hair - I asked Wildcat to bring Molly here so when you are back from school, you can help watch her. Jon, I need you to take care of the place while we are gone. So, take the calls and...

- ...answer the door, take the complaints, receive the suppliers, check the accounts, make sales and smile? - her accountant asked grinning.

- Careful, Mister! - Rebecca smiled pointing a finger at him - Don't get _too_ funny! I don't need two Baloos here.

- Sorry, boss. - he smiled - Don't worry, I promise I will do my best.

- And YOU, Baloo...- Rebecca said turning to her pilot - You WILL rest. I don't intend to fly the plane forever, so get better soon!

Baloo grumbled and climbed the stairs that led to his bedroom, but whispered to himself - We'll see about that, boss lady...there's just no way you're getting yer hands on ma Duck without me...

However, on Monday morning, Rebecca showed up dressed with her regular purple pants, a bomber jacket over her sweater and a pilot's hat, ready for her cargo run with her canine co-pilot.

- Everything seems to be in order, Rebecca - her accountant said - Wildcat and me have loaded all the crates on the _Sea Duck_ and here are the maps Kit prepared for your list of deliveries.

- Thank you Jon. - the business woman pilot said as she took them - I just went to check on Baloo but that lazy big bear was buried under his blankets. Knowing him, he'll sleep the whole day, perhaps coming down to eat once or twice. Take good care of the place while I'm out!

- Will do, Rebecca. Oh, hi Bonnie - the accountant smiled at the cocker spaniel, who had just closed the hatch on her plane and walked to the _Sea Duck_.

- Hi Wilson! - she winked - You take good care of my Goldwing, will you Mr. Goldwing?

Jon grinned with the pun, as Bonnie's plane had been built by the now-extinct Goldwing& Stein Aircraft Inc. - Won't you give her a name someday? - he asked.

- Oh, she _does_ have a name! I call her _The Dream Catcher_! - she giggled.

- Nice one - the accountant nodded.

- Okay, Bonnie, let us get on the way! THIS time the cargo won't be late! We will see you tomorrow Jon! - Rebecca smiled as she and her co-pilot got inside the yellow cargo plane and soon the engines roared to life.

Moments later, the _Sea Duck_ cleared out the cliffs of _Cape Suzette_.

- For our first trip we will need to fill the tank at _Louie's_, Miss Cunningham - Bonnie said while she checked the maps.

- Oh, please dear, just call me Rebecca. And are you _sure_ we need to stop at _Louie's_? - the business woman asked, not very fond of the idea.

- Well, without gas we won't get to Jackomanka for our first delivery of four crates of...juggling birds? - the cocker spaniel blinked.

- Oh well, business is business - Rebecca sighed. - Next stop, _Louie's._

The two flying ladies and the _Sea Duck_ were on their way for their long cargo run. But...they were not alone.

Under the floor access hatch inside the yellow plane's cargo hold, a stowaway figure hid and planned for his great revealing.

- Boy, won't they be surprised...- Baloo grinned.

- _Louie's Place_ -

Rebecca brought the _Sea Duck_ down smoothly and as she docked with the small harbor, the service monkeys that handled repairs and gas filling were very confused when she and Bonnie came out of the plane.

- Fill her up boys - Bonnie said grinning. - Miss C- Rebecca, why don't we get something to drink? It's quite hot today and I'm thirsty!

Rebecca grimaced - Going inside? We really have to?

But the cocker spaniel did not answer. She simply took the small bearess hand and dragged her inside the bar.

Louie was cleaning glasses behind the bar counter, and the place was moderately busy, with Khan's pilots grouping on a table while many of the others were scattered with independent pilots, co-pilots and navigators, which were not shy to whistle when the two pilot women walked in. The monkey owner turned around to see a vibrant Bonnie and an unsure Rebecca standing before the counter.

- Bonnie, my girl with angel voice! - Louie said waving his arms - Oh, and the lovely Rebecca! And my cuz...huh? - he looked around puzzled - hey, where's Baloo?

- He's had an accident with some stairs and can't fly for a week, so Miss...Rebecca and I are filling in! - Bonnie said smiling.

- He's probably tripped on his belly - one of Khan's men sneered and many laughed in the bar.

- More women flying? Plane Jane is setting a bad example - another pilot mocked, drawing more laughter.

Rebecca and Bonnie of course glared coldly at them, and even Louie said - Alone, all by yourselves in these skies? But..but it's quite dangerous, ladies, you could-

- Oh, and it isn't dangerous for these clowns? - Rebecca pointed to the laughing pilots. - Why, we can fly as well as THEY can!

- Yes, Baloo taught us well! - Bonnie added .

- The only thing he can teach well is how to eat! - Another pilot sneered and that was the last straw for Rebecca. and Bonnie, who quickly turned around and left the bar.

- Hey, wait girls! I didn't mean that way! - Louie yelled.

And as they approached the _Sea Duck_, Rebecca paid for the gas and both women got in the plane. But before the business woman could start the engines, the monkey owner was standing outside the pilot's window and knocking.

- Yes? - Rebecca lowered the window, gazing annoyed.

- Here, miladies. For the trip, on the house - Louie said, giving Rebecca two sundaes and two bottles of Fizzy Pop, which quite surprised them both.

- Oh...Louie, but - Rebecca started.

- Shush shush, baby. Those idiots inside don't know what you two are made of, but old Louie does! - the monkey grinned. - Anything they can do, you can!

- Rebecca and Bonnie blushed at that, and the business woman smiled - Thank you Louie. Now, you better get inside.

- Anytime, sweetie - Louie grinned as Rebecca closed the window and Louie walked back in, where the pilots were at the door watching the _Sea Duck _taking off and laughing.

- Wow, they actually managed to take off! Miracles do happen! - they mocked.

But what they saw next shut their mounts. The yellow cargo plane did a low pass, the left propeller trimming the top of palm trees and as it looked like the plane was going to crash against the bar, it pulled up and then did a sharp turn toward the ocean.

- My cuz Baloo can teach more than eating, folks - Louie grinned as the wide eyed and mouth agape pilots as they stared at the yellow plane disappearing in the distance.

Inside the _Sea Duck_, Bonnie grinned and gave Rebecca a thumbs up. The business woman simply giggled and said - Don't tell Baloo that I did that, please.

- Did what? - Bonnie smiled.

Meanwhile, the bear in question, who was hiding under the cargo hold floor, felt the plane taking off and the hard maneuvering.

- I KNEW it! - he growled - Time to get my hands back on that yoke, while there's still a yoke left! - and he pushed against the floor hatch.

But it didn't budge. He tried again, grunting, with his good arm as the other was in a sling, but nothing.

Unknown to Baloo, a heavy crate was sitting over the hatch, and opening it would be impossible without removing it.

-Aw man, you gotta be kidding me! - he moaned. There was only one thing to do, and he started banging at the hatch.

However, all that did was waking up the juggling birds in their cages, and they immediately started squawking like crazy.

- Oh my God, what is with those birds? - Rebecca yelled.

- I don't know, but now that they woke up, we better close this door so we can hear ourselves think! - Bonnie said, getting up and closing the door that led to the cargo hold, muffling the sound.

- Ah, that's better! - the business woman pilot smiled - Thank you dear.

Much for Baloo misfortune, with those birds making all that noise, his banging against the hatch was not heard.

- And now they are deaf too? - the big bear whined - this is going to be a LOOOOONG trip!

Inside the cockpit, the two women talked and laughed while the birds squawked in the cargo hold, the trip so calm that they had failed to notice the skies getting darker and darker. Until they were REALLY dark.

- Hmm...it's not so late...and the weather forecast for today was sunny with little clouds - Rebecca said.

- Do you _still_ believe what the weather people say? - Bonnie asked. But her answer was a bolt of lightning that illuminated the skies before them.

- Eeeek! I'm starting _NOT_ to! - Rebecca screamed as around them, a storm had formed and soft drops of water transformed into a heavy storm with strong gusty winds that shook the plane from side to side.

- We have to get out of this storm! Can't we turn back?! - the spaniel co-pilot asked becoming more and more nervous.

- We are too far deep in! We have to try and get to clear skies before it gets worse! - the business woman said - Come on, come on, Baloo flew you many times through rain...- she whispered and then another bolt of lightning fell even closer - ...but he's not here now! AAAAAHH!

The yellow cargo plane was losing altitude and the ocean under them was very wild, no way to land in sight.

- Rebecca, look! - Bonnie screamed pointing down - There is a small island not too far ahead! Maybe we can land and wait for the storm to clear!

- Here we go! - the business woman screamed and the plane started getting closer to the water, the tall waves almost touching the underside. Through the intense storm, the shape of the island was becoming more visible and Rebecca prepared to touch down on the coastal waters.

- I see the shore! There on the eastern side it seems to be calmer! We can try and bring the _Sea Duck_ there! - Bonnie yelled.

And after nodding, the bearess finally splashed on the stormy waters, trying to control the landing the best she could as they approached the beach faster than they should.

- Slow down, slow down! - the cocker spaniel screamed.

But the savage wind and rain caused the sea to be uncontrollable, and the sheer force of the waves pushed the yellow plane against the shore. Rebecca managed to steer the plane toward the calmer eastern side but it hit against the sand of the beach and ran aground with a harsh thud, sending both women forward.

Many moments passed, the rain pounding hard against the hull, when Rebecca blinked and opened her eyes - Ooowww...are...are we...alive? Bonnie? Are you okay?

The cocker spaniel was nearly upside down on her seat and she shook her head dizzy - Nnff...I...I guess so...where...are we?

Rebecca reached for the maps and started checking them carefully.

- Oh no...- the business woman whispered - We seem to be in the Heralda Riviera. It's a desert island and most of it is quicksand!

Bonnie checked the compass - Because of the storm we have strayed a lot from our course. We are not close from most trade routes now.

- No Bonnie...- Rebecca whispered and both women looked at each other. - We are stranded here.


End file.
